


How Ask That Guy SHOULD have ended

by pomeranianking



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomeranianking/pseuds/pomeranianking
Summary: Remember the ending to Ask That Guy? Remember how stupid it was. Here's the revised version.





	

“This is That Guy With The Glasses saying: ‘There is such thing as a stupid question until you…’ ” Ask That Guy paused as he felt a sharp, twisting pain in his abdomen. Before he knew it, he saw some of his viscera spilling out and his face grew pale. He fell to the floor, holding onto his guts and started developing spasms of pain. Ask That Guy saw something move and his eyes widened in horror as he looked at the face:

Sage.

“Ooops~. Terribly sorry about that. I just wanted to check in on you. Especially since our…last intimate encounter. Oh, and I also brought a guest. He’s been dying to meet you. But first, I need to make this wound a bit bigger. After all, you are going to be served as a meal.”

Sage took his blood stained knife and moved it into the small wound. That Guy whimpered as he felt the knife ripping more of his flesh open, exposing more viscera in the process.

“This is making you hungry, isn’t it, Spoony?” Sage looked over to the side. Surely he was talking to himself since no one else was there. Ask That jumped as his thoughts were proven false.

“Hell yeah it is. J-Just hurry up…I can’t wait any longer.” Black Lantern Spoony growled, greedily licking his lips.

“Very well then.” Sage responded before going back to work with Ask That Guy. Ask That Guy quickly kicked Sage with all of his might and tried to run. He could only run for a short distance before the Black Lantern punched him hard. Ask That Guy fell to the floor, his guts were hanging out and his nose bloodied from the punch. He stared at the zombie and started crawling away from him.

“there’s no use in running away from us.” Sage said, a wicked smile coming his lips. “Just accept your fate. And Spoony, your meal is finished. Bon Appetit~!”

Black Lantern Spoony moved towards Ask That Guy, licking his lips hungrily. He pressed his hands against his viscera and began consuming them. Ask That Guy closed his eyes and welcomed the empty feeling. Black Lantern Spoony kept eating more and more of Ask That Guy until he was satisfied with his hunger. He rested, rubbing his stomach and licking the blood off of his hands.


End file.
